


Never Abandon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook suffers the consequences after his betrothed's spirit materializes.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Certain things haunt me. Painful memories. Clumsy Smee following me* Captain Hook thought. He still scowled in his cabin. 

*I remember Captain Jasper Hook capturing a ship during my days as his midshipman. I also remember Jasper capturing Cecilia. My betrothed. I recall her getting sick and resting on Jasper’s bed.* 

Captain Hook gasped after Cecilia’s spirit materialized near him.

‘’I found you,’’ Cecilia said as she smiled. 

‘’You wish to be with me again?’’

Cecilia nodded. She was embraced. 

‘’I’ll never abandon you.’’

Cecilia frowned. ‘’You abandoned me before I died alone.’’

Captain Hook was sheepish and never released. 

 

The End


End file.
